Full of Grace
by CandyGirl97
Summary: Only Maria is still in Roswell. Everyone left her in more ways than one. So basically Maria's all alone... or is she. disclaimer: I don't own roswell or the song. i've never even been to New mexico! MariaMichael pairing
1. Song Fic

My newest fanfiction by CandyGirl97. Please review in a positive way. I'm desperate here.

Full of Grace

Maria was washing dishes at the crashdown. Thinking about how everyone left her. Liz died about two weeks ago, she was killed by a stray bullet, Maria laughed at the thought, kind of ironic. Alex died because of Tess, Kyle left with his dad to go to Washington, Jesse had gone with Mr. and Mrs. Evans on a trip to Chicago, some big case or something, the pod squad left about a month ago. All gone… no one left.

'_**the winter here is cold… and bitter**_

_**It chills us to the bone**_

_**We haven't seen the sun for weeks**_

_**Too long to far from home'**_

She began to cry. Everyone she had ever cared about was either gone or dead. She felt abandoned and empty. As she went to serve tables, she was as sad as ever to see someone sitting in 'their' usual spot.

'_**I feel just like I'm sinking**_

_**And I claw for solid ground**_

_**I'm pulled down by the undertow**_

_**I never thought I could feel so low**_

_**Oh darkness I feel like letting go'**_

Images flashed through her mind:

_Liz, Alex and her as kids_

_Her and Michael's first kiss_

_The pod squad putting Tabasco sauce in their drinks_

_Tess trying to get Kyle to pass the Tabasco sauce while he quoted Buddha_

_Everyone laughing at the Crashdown because Kyle and Alex had made some dumb joke._

'Oh god it hurts so much.' She thought as she ran into the backroom. She collapsed on the floor. Just as she was beginning to think her life wasn't worth it anymore she felt someone drape a very familiar jacket over her shoulders. She looked up and gasped.

'_**So if it's better this way I said**_

_**Haven't seen this place before**_

_**Where everything we said and did**_

_**Hurts us all the more**_

_**It's just that we stayed too long**_

_**In the same old sickly skin**_

_**I'm pulled down by the undertow**_

_**I never thought I could feel so low**_

_**Oh darkness I feel like letting go'**_

"Michael?" she gasped as he crouched down beside her. "Yeah, it's me" he said with a small smile. "Oh god!" she cried hugging him as if he would disappear if she let go. "I couldn't leave you, you're all I care about, I realize that now…" he started but she held up her hand to his mouth quieting him immediately. "That's going to have to change." She said smiling up at him. He looked genuinely confused. "Why's that?" he asked kissing her forehead. "You are all I care about…" he tried again. She silenced him with a kiss. His eyes widened. He had gotten a flash. Maria grabbed his hand. "Correction, we're the only ones you care about." She said her eyes filled with hope. He smiled at her, and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I love you…"

'_**If all of the strength **_

_**And all of the courage **_

_**Come and lift me from this place**_

_**I know I could love you much better than this'**_

"Both of you." He whispered. Then he kissed her while resting his hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She kissed him back with as much love as she possibly could.


	2. Just SomeThing Extra

A/N

Ok this is a thanx notice to everyone who reviewed :

Priede girl 13: Thanks for sticking up 4 me.

RBDFan : thanx a bunch.

Roswell junkie :Your stories are rock my sox, and so do u. Everyone should read my favorite one "I dream of a clown".

theREALpriedegrl : Thanks for reading but you SO should watch the show. I t is awesome. I'm glad you like it.

Lollipop girl 111 : tahnks for telling me about the song part so I fixed it. But listen to priede girl 13.

Magz-mae-18 : if you keep reading you'll find out. Also I love Ur story.

Magali : the first person to review to my story.

Emma's Angel : I was so excited when I read ur review. It was first review to my first BTVS story. You are so nice.

Starfire 192486 : I'm glad you found it interesting.

Red jewel 2662 : I'm glad ur so interested. This one is buckets of fun to write. Hope you enjoy what's to come.

Thank you one and all and I hope you all enjoyed my writing.


End file.
